


Twist The Knife

by akamine_chan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was careless with knives, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community bsg_kink's drabble contest
> 
> Unbetad.
> 
> Warning: blood play, knife play, dubious consent

He was careless with knives, and she took advantage of that.

She lulled him with her submission, wrapping her legs around his hips as he drove hard into her. She stretched, fingertips brushing the handle of the knife. A twist and she braced for the resistance of his flesh...

He caught her wrist and forced the razor edge to her throat, nicking her. She could feel the drip of blood, warm and thick, as his body thrust deeper. Leaning down, he sucked at the wound, the knife still pressed hard against her skin.

She closed her eyes and came, gasping.

-fin-


End file.
